Igloo Catalog
This article is about the catalog that sells locations for igloos but also different types of igloo to your penguin. You may have been looking for the Furniture Catalog. The Igloo Catalog (formerly known as Igloo Upgrades) is Club Penguin's igloo catalog. On January 19, 2007, flooring was available to purchase in this catalog until it was moved to the Furniture Catalog in July 2012. Non-members can't upgrade their igloo, but they can see the catalog. It used to be called "Better Igloos", but they changed it to "Igloo Catalog" at the Start of 2011. Now, members can also buy backgrounds for their igloos. Types of Igloos Many Igloos can be bought from the catalog. The cheapest igloo is the Shipwreck Igloo and Wildlife Den Igloo for 900 coins, the most expensive being the Restaurant Igloo, being 4800 coins. Some novelty seasonal igloos are released for limited periods of time, often based on a recent party, time of the year, or party. * Jack-o-lantern, Medium size, (limited edition), 2700 coins * Ice Palace, Large size, (most expensive igloo) 2400 coins * Backyard Igloo, Large size, 4200 coins * Split Level Igloo, Large size, 4600 coins * Deluxe Igloo, Medium size, 2500 coins * Basic Igloo, Small size, (default and only non-member igloo), 1500 coins * Candy Split Level Igloo, Large size, (pink), 4600 coins * Candy Igloo, Small size, (pink), 1500 coins * Deluxe Snow Igloo, Medium size, (snow), 3000 coins * Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo, Medium size, (stone), 5000 coins * Snow Igloo, Small size, (cheapest igloo), 1000 coins * Restaurant Igloo, Large size, (Pizza Parlor Designs), 4800 coins * Gingerbread House, Small Size, (Like a Candy House), 2100 coins * Snow Globe Igloo, Medium Size, (Glass Roof and circular), 3700 coins * Secret Stone Igloo, Small Size, (stone), 2000 coins Types of Flooring Members can purchase flooring for their igloos. Also, floor removal is available for 20 coins if the player doesn't want their flooring any more. Trivia *In July 2012, the Igloo Catalog was released twice in the same month. Release History Gallery File:Jan07-1.png|January 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:Feb_07.jpg|February 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:April_07_upgrades.jpg|April 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:June_07_upgrades.jpg|June 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:August_07_upgrades.jpg|August 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:September_07_upgrades.jpg|September 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:October_07_upgrades.jpg|October 2007 and October 2008 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:November_07_upgrades.jpg|November 2007 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:Dec_07_upgrade.jpg|December 2007 and December 2008 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:February_08_catalog.jpg|February 2008 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:April_outdoor_upgrade.jpg|April 2008 Igloo Upgrades catalog Iglooupgradesold.png|May 2008 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:August.jpg|August 2008 Igloo Upgrades catalo Igloo-upgrades-cover.png|March 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:April_09_upgrades.png|April 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:May_09_catalog.png|May 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:June_09.png|June 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:July_09.png|July 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:Aug_09_upgrades.png|August 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:September_09_upgrades.png|September 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:October_09_upgrades.png|October 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog IglooUpgrades122.png|November 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog Curupgrade.PNG|December 2009 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:January_2010_upgrades.png|January 2010 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:February_10_upgrades.png|February 2010 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:March_2010_upgrades.png|March 2010 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:April_2010_upgrades.png|April 2010 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:May_2010_upgrades.png|May 2010 Igloo Upgrade catalogs File:June_2010_upgrades.png|June 2010 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:August_2010.png|August 2010 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:November_2010_upgrades.png|November 2010 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:February_2011_upgrades.png|February 2011 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:May_2011_upgrades.png|May 2011 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:July_2011_upgrades.png|July 2011 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:October_2011_upgrades.png|October 2011 Igloo Upgrades catalog File:December_2011_igloos.png|December 2011 Igloo Catalog File:February_2012_catalog.png|February 2012 Igloo Catalog File:April_2012_igloos.png|April 2012 Igloo Catalog File:May_2012_igloos.png|May 2012 Igloo Catalog June_2012_igloo_catalog.PNG|June 2012 catalog Igloo Upgrades July2012.png|July 12, 2012 cover Igloo Upgrades July 26 2012.png|July 26, 2012 cover Igloo Catalog October 2012.png|October 2012 cover December igloo catalog.PNG|December 2012 Igloo Catalog Igloo Catalog February 2013.png|February 2013 cover See also *Better Igloos SWF *Current Igloo Catalog *August 2007 Igloo Catalog *September 2007 *October 2007 Igloo Catalog *May 2008 Igloo Catalog References Category:Printed Media Category:Igloos Category:Members Category:2011